Capture the Moments
by totallygilmore
Summary: Sequel to my story: 'Love Your Baby Girl.' Kurt and Blaine's married life and the many good, bad, and indifferent moments they share with their daughter as she grows up.
1. Soccer Playing Shopaholic

**Title: **Capture the Moments

**Characters: **Kurt & Blaine (and their daughter)

**Summary: **Sequel to my story: 'Love Your Baby Girl.' Kurt and Blaine and the many moments they share with their daughter, Isabella, as she grows up.

**A/N: **You may want to read my story, _Love Your Baby Girl_, so you understand how they adopted Isabella. It's a short, but sweet story. If you prefer not to, I'll explain at the bottom. But by then you'll probably already know since the person makes an appearance. -Isabella's age will vary in different chapters or 'moments.' And they may not be in order (ex: she may be six in one chapter, then thirteen, then eight, etc., etc.).

**NEW A/N: I have just recently updates this and it's pre-quel _Love Your Baby Girl_, because I realized that having Sam's son be Beth's boyfriend meant that Sam's wife would have had a baby at sixteen as well. I didn't want that. So, I changed Beth's boyfriend to James _Wilson_ (OC). So he's not related to anyone on _Glee. (_And I didn't just do this because I'm a Samcedes fan, because I would have been more than willing to make Mercedes married to Blaine's friend, David, and Sam married to OC. But since I had to make the change because of the timing and ages, Sam is married to Mercedes now.)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Darren Criss would be in almost every scene and _Glee_ would be filled with Klaine, Quick, and Finchel fluff! And Quinn would've kept Beth. The only thing I own is the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Soccer Playing Shopaholic**_

* * *

Isabella Anderson-Hummel had thrown everything out of her soccer bag and she still couldn't find her soccer jersey.

"Daddy!" The six year old shouted.

Kurt rushed into the living room. The little girl was pouting, "Where is my soccer shirt?"

Kurt sighed, "I put it in your bag, honey. It's there."

The young girl shook her head in protest.

Kurt walked over and picked up a purple jersey that was lying on the floor, "It's right here."

Isabella huffed, _"No, _Daddy. _That's not it._ That's my _Soccer Sisters_ shirt. I'm now on the _Blue Jays_!"

Blaine laughed at his daughter's response as he walked into the living room.

"She is so _your_ daughter," Kurt told him, "She's such a sport's fanatic."

Blaine walked out of the room and returned moments later with a blue jersey with _08, Anderson-Hummel_ printed on the back.

"Yay!" The young girl shrieked and took the shirt out of her father's hand. She pulled it quickly over her undershirt.

She pranced around the living room, "I got on the _Blue Jays, _'cuz I was better than everyone on that other team."

Blaine stifled another laugh, "Now who does she sound like?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked up the things that had been thrown out of their daughter's soccer bag and mumbled something about how Isabella had hung around her Aunt Rachel too much.

"Bella, honey, do you need help with your hair?" Blaine asked. She nodded and held out her ponytail band to him. He motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Daddy? Can we go shopping later?" She asked Kurt. Kurt smiled, brightly. He loved taking her shopping. It's was their thing, like soccer was Blaine and her thing.

"Sure," he replied.

She clapped her hands as Blaine finished her ponytail, "Goodie! 'Cuz I need another dress for school."

"I don't mind," Kurt told her, "Why do you want another dress?"

Isabella blushed and walked away from the couch, "There is this boy…his name is Brandon…he's in my class and sits behind me and I share my crayons with him all the time during art. I…I kinda like him. I thought he liked me back, but the other day Jamie Johnson_ gave him her cookie during snack time_! I think he may be starting to like her instead, 'cuz Anna swore she hear him talking with Tommy about making a 'check yes or no' if you want to be my girlfriend note. I need to make him like me instead of her, so I thought a new dress might help and maybe a box of Thin-Mint Girl Scout cookies. "

"Isn't she a bit young to be thinking about boys?" Blaine hesitated. Kurt was thinking the same thing, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to go shopping with his daughter, "We can go after soccer, but now we must get to that game!"

* * *

"Come on, honey! You can do it!" Blaine was cheering. Isabella was racing towards the goal with the soccer ball.

"SCORE! Made by the Blue Jays, Number 8, Anderson-Hummel! Blue Jays 5, Jaguars 1."

Kurt clapped enthusiastically, while Blaine jumped up and down cheering, "That's my daughter!" Kurt slugged his shoulder, "That's _our_ daughter!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm. As he did, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look over there," he whispered. Blaine followed Kurt's gaze to a twenty-two year old Beth Puckerman standing on the sideline watching the game. Standing next to her on her right, was her mother, Quinn. Standing on Beth's left was her boyfriend, James.

Quinn caught the men's gaze and walked towards them.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Hey, Quinn," Kurt began, "You and Puck didn't tell us Beth was coming home from college this weekend."

Quinn nodded, "We were surprised too. When we had dinner with you two and Finn and Rachel on Sunday, we had no idea. She called us on Tuesday and told us she was coming home with James to see us."

"Where's Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Grocery store, buying all of Beth's favorite foods. I think, he thinks that if he has all of that she won't want to leave and go back to New York."

The three of them laughed.

"When she got here last night, we told her and James of everything that had been going on lately and she saw that we had a schedule of Isabella's games and they asked if I'd go with them to one. So, I said okay."

Kurt nodded, "They've always been welcome to come see their daughter."

Quinn behind her at her daughter, "I know. They just don't want to confuse Isabella. That's what Beth told me. When Beth and James used to visit her during their last two years of high school, she knew Isabella was too young to really understand what was going on. Now, she's afraid that Isabella won't understand."

"That's understandable," Blaine replied, "I think though, that Isabella realizes that our family is a little different. Rachel has kind of explained it to her, since she had a similar childhood. But Isabella has never asked us anything."

Quinn nodded.

"_Blue Jays_ Goal Again! Number 8, Anderson-Hummel! _Blue Jays _6, _Jaguars _1. Wait! The clock is ticking…," announced the announcer, "BLUE JAYS WIN!"

The trio looked over at Beth and James jumping up and down cheering for their biological daughter, "Whoooo! Go Bella, go!"

* * *

Isabella twirled around in cotton fuchsia dress in Nordstrom's.

"Which one do you like better?" Kurt asked her. The six year old girl looked at her choices hanging in the dressing room.

"I know I don't like the green one or the yellow one," she answered, handing them to him, "But I love both the fuchsia and the white one….can we get both?"

Kurt looked at the price tag, _$35.95_. That would be a deal if she were in high school shopping for a Homecoming, Sadie's, or Prom dress, but for a cotton dress for a first grader? Well, she didn't have many dresses besides her two Church dresses and one other for school…

"Alright," he told her, "We can get both."

The young girl squealed with delight and danced around in the small space. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to explain this to Blaine. Yes, they had more than their fair share of money and two well-paying jobs, but Blaine was always under the assumption that they were going to go broke with how much clothing they bought.

Once Isabella was back into her soccer uniform, Kurt scooped up the dressed and paid for them.

As they were leaving the store, Isabella spoke up, "I like shopping with you, daddy. It's fun."

Kurt smiled, "I love shopping with you too."

Once Kurt shut off the car, Isabella quickly unbuckled her seat belt and ran inside. Kurt trailed behind her with the Nordstrom's bag in hand.

"Dad! Dad!" she shouted, "I got two new pretty dresses!"

Blaine smiled at his daughter, "Can I see them?"

She nodded. She threw him the fuchsia one, "Here's this one. I'm going to go put the white one on and show you!"

Kurt set his things down on the kitchen table, "She's a soccer playing shopaholic."

"In other words, she has a mix of the both of our interests," Blaine laughed. Kurt nodded.

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Isabella came flying out of her room, "Here it is!" She exclaimed, twirling, "It's pretty, isn't it, dad?"

Blaine smiled, "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Their little girl was growing up fast.

"Now, let's go put those cookies in your school bag for Brandon to have Monday!" Kurt grabbed the box of Thin-Mints out of the kitchen pantry.

"But that's our last box!" Blaine protested, "And I really like those!"

* * *

**Ha ha, Blaine. Love Darren Criss. So, yeah Isabella may only be six, but she's a Rachel Berry type competitor, which kind of explains the non-YMCA soccer team at a young age. As for what she calls Kurt and Blaine…I guess she calls Blaine "dad" and Kurt "daddy", I've seen many Rachel fics that have her call her dad's, "dad" and "daddy". So, yeah. **

**Okay, so you know by now that this story is a sequel to my other story **_**Love Your Baby Girl**_**. In **_**Love Your Baby Girl, **_**Kurt and Blaine adopt Isabella. **_**Beth (**_**Yes, Q&P's Beth) is Isabella's mother. In **_**Love Your Baby Girl, **_**I clarify that Quinn and Puck had kept Beth and at sixteen Beth gets pregnant by her boyfriend, James Wilson—who I made up. And she gives birth to a healthy, baby girl. She thinks about keeping her, but ultimately decides to give Isabella to Kurt and Blaine. **

**BTW, thank so much to those who reviewed **_**Love Your Baby Girl**_** and gave me some ideas for this story! **

**Anyway, review please! I'll write more on this story soon! **

**And **_**please**_** read my other stories (There's, of course for **_**Glee**_**, a few Klaine ones, if you are a Quick fan there are plenty of those, and one marked under Quinn/Beth that has to do with Quinn and Puck keeping Beth and her running into her father a few months after Beth is born). **


	2. Sing A Song, Sing Along

**Original A/N from April: OMG! Kurt and Blaine kissed. Klaine day: 3/15/2011. :) Haha, yeah, I know it's, like, two weeks later. But I didn't have time to update then. Anyways, KLAINE! Yay! I literally screamed and jumped around for two hours after the Kliss. The next day I was like, "Did that really happen?" and my friend said, "Yes, yes it did." Happy days! Okay, anyway…here's the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. If I did it would be filled with Finchel, Quick, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth.

**NEW A/N:** I have just recently updated this and it's pre-quel _Love Your Baby Girl_, because I realized that having Sam's son be Beth's boyfriend meant that Sam's wife would have had a baby at sixteen as well. I didn't want that. So, I changed Beth's boyfriend to James _Wilson_ (OC). So he's not related to anyone on _Glee. (_And I didn't just do this because I'm a Samcedes fan, because I would have been more than willing to make Mercedes married to Blaine's friend, David, and Sam married to OC. But since I had to make the change because of the timing and ages, Sam is married to Mercedes now.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Sing A Song, Sing Along **_

_**Isabella's Age: **_**Still, six years old. **_**  
**_

* * *

Kurt sat on the floor of Blaine's home office with sheet music spread all around him.

"She can't sing any of this! She's too young!" Kurt sighed.

Blaine, who was sitting a few feet away from him, nodded. Kurt continued, "It's either to provocative for a six year old girl to sing or too hard to learn!"

Blaine pulled out a box labeled, which, at first, they didn't notice was labeled 'high school', "Relax."

_Dalton Academy Warblers _

_McKinley High New Directions_

The two schools they had both attended Glee Clubs' names were listed inside.

"Oh My God, Kurt! Look what I found," Blaine pulled out the cassette tape to 'Blackbird' and the sheet music to 'Candles.' They remembered those songs well.

"_What's that?" the dark-haired boy asked. _

"_I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt murmured. _

_Blaine leaned against the table, "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number."_

_Kurt looked up, "Do tell."_

"'_Candles' by Hey Monday," Blaine replied._

"_I'm impressed," Kurt stifled a laugh, "You're usually so 'Top Fourty'."_

_Blaine sat down next to his best friend, "I wanted something a little more emotional."_

_"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" The chestnut haired boy asked, sincerely. _

_Blaine swallowed, "Kurt…there is a moment…" He paused, thinking of what to say next, "…when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's, "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me…about you…You moved me, Kurt…and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you…"_

_Blaine leaned in and kissed him. _

_-March 15__th__, 2011 was the day Blaine Anderson kissed Kurt Hummel. They had been inseparable ever since.-_

In the midst of a wonderful memory, a light bulb went off in Kurt's head, "Rachel!"

Blaine looked up.

"Call Rachel," Kurt finished, "Yes, she has her hard 'you better live up to the challenge' music, but she also has her little girl friendly music from when Sophie and Abby were Isabella's age."

"Abby is Isabella's age," Blaine stated.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" the little girl cried, "Dad!"

"You go find her something to eat and I'll call Rachel," Blaine told him.

Kurt rushed to the kitchen to find their daughter a snack as Blaine dialed the number.

"Hudson residence," came a voice on the other line.

Blaine quickly spoke up, "Hi, Rachel, it's Blaine—"

That's when he heard Taylor Swift's, "Mine", blaring in the background. He heard Rachel yell, "Sophie Carole Hudson, turn that down! I'm trying to talk to your Uncle Blaine!"

He heard a sigh, "Sorry, Blaine. What were you saying?"

"Kurt and I want to give Isabella her first voice—"

"Sophie! Turn that down!" Rachel yelled, again. The music remained at the same volume, "Finn, do something."

Finn spoke this time, "Sophie, listen to your mother. You're only twelve. When you get older and get your own place you can play your music as loud as you want."

Wondering how long this would take he sat the phone down and put it on speaker, "Again, sorry Blaine. Keep talking."

"Kurt and I wanted to give Isabella her first voice lesson, singing lesson. We don't have any little girl music and we were wondering if we could borrow some of yours."

"Classify what you mean by 'little girl music'?" she asked. Blaine thought for a second.

"Appropriate Broadway tune, um—"

Kurt burst into the room, "_Annie_! Something from _Annie_! I just thoug—" He looked at the phone and then at the green button that signified that the speaker phone was on.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel said through the phone, amused.

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt mumbled, embarrassed. Blaine chuckled.

"So…Rachel, do you have any music from _Annie?"_

"Of course. I was just heading to the store. I can drop it off on my way."

"Great," Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rachel was knocking on their door. When Blaine opened it, she rushed in. Well, more like waddles in her seven month pregnant body.

"Okay, so I brought her the _Annie_ book. Carole and Burt bought it for Sophie for her first birthday. I would suggest 'Tomorrow' or 'You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile.' They are cute, adorable songs and—_what is she drinking?_" Rachel blurted, seeing Isabella at the kitchen table.

"Milk," Kurt answered, coming into the foyer.

"You two of all people know that you shouldn't give a singer milk, before they sing!" she scolded.

Blaine laughed. Both men knew they usually you could blame sporadic behavior of a pregnant woman on pregnancy hormones, but really this was just how Rachel was. The woman who had a five year stint on Broadway, before moving back to Lima with Finn [and Kurt and Blaine, who wanted out of the city chaos] to raise a family.

"Rachel, we're just testing her voice. She's six. She's not going to an audition," Kurt replied.

"But you may not know her full singing potential if her through is clogged with milk."

"Dear God, Rachel. She's taken three sips. If it makes you happy I'll take the milk from her and give her water," Kurt sighed.

Blaine took Isabella's milk as Kurt was saying this.

"Dad! I'm not done!" she whined.

"I know, sweetheart," Blaine began, "You can have it back after singing, but your Aunt Rachel is insisting that you shouldn't drink it before then."

The little girl pouted as Blaine handed her a glass. She took the glass from her father and marched to the family room, where Kurt and Rachel now were.

"So, daddy," Isabella said, talking to Kurt, "Let's sing."

Blaine sat down by the piano. Kurt and Isabella came up behind him.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"No," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine explained, "Rachel, what Kurt means is that we would like to teach _our_ daughter how to read music and give her first singing lesson."

"I understand," Rachel murmured, quietly.

They heard the front door open, "Hey, honey, can we get going? We still have to get to the store and Sophie can only be at home so long with Abby, by herself," they heard Finn say.

"Come on, Finn," Rachel protested, "Give me a few minutes. I want to hear Kurt and Blaine give Isabella her first voice lesson."

"Oh. Can I hear too?" he asked.

Rachel leaned towards Isabella, "Bella, do you care if Uncle Finn listens too?"

The little blonde girl shook her head 'yes', "Uncle Finn can listen."

Finn sat down next to his wife.

First, they taught her the words and they helped her with the notes.

"Up, Bella, sweetie. Go, up, not down," Kurt murmured.

"Okay, honey," Blaine began, "Ready?"

The four adults listened to her sing.

_Hey, Dapper Dan_

_You've both got your style_

_But Brother,_

_You're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile!_

_Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly _

_They stand out a mile -_

_But Brother,_

_You're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile!_

_Who cares what they're wearing_

_From Main Street,_

_to Saville Row,_

_It's what you wear from ear to ear_

_And not from head to toe_

_(That matters)_

_So, Senator,_

_So, Janitor,_

_So long for a while_

_Remember,_

_You're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile!_

"She has a pretty voice," Finn commented, "It's a mix of Rachel, Quinn, and Beth's voices."

All four adults waited for Isabella to ask who Beth was. Isabella didn't know Beth was her mother. Or even that James Wilson was her biological father. The young girl had never asked about having a mom before. If she wondered about it, she hadn't asked her fathers'. When she did, they'd try to explain it the best they could. Truly, they would have Rachel help explain, since she came from a similar family. Beth had been around Isabella before, but she had only been a year to two years old. Isabella wouldn't remember her.

"That was beautiful sweetheart," Kurt and Blaine both said.

"From one singer to another singer…great job!" Rachel told her.

"Can we do it again?" Isabella asked, excitedly.

"Sure," Kurt answered.

The two men sang along with their daughter. Isabella Beth Anderson-Hummel might only be six years old, but she was one talented little girl.  
When the song ended, Rachel and Finn applauded the family.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Isabella bowed, "I'd like to dedicate this trophy number to my daddies."

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

Finn chuckled, "She sounds like Rachel."

"It's a _Tony Award_, not a trophy," Rachel mumbled. Then she jumped up. Well, really, overprotective Finn helped his wife of fifteen years, up, "Okay, you've mastered that number," she began, "I also brought along some of my _Funny Girl_ music, just in case, 'cuz you know, learning hard music early is—"

"_Let's go_," Finn dragged Rachel with him towards the front door. She, of course, being Rachel protested.

Finn was right. The young girl has the voice of her biological mother, her biological grandmother, and some of the Broadway belt of Rachel's voice. And her daddies' couldn't be prouder.


	3. Dancing with Miss Brittany

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Dancing with Miss Brittany_

* * *

**Isabella's Age: **7

* * *

**Pairings: **Klaine, Finchel, Samcedes, Quick, and Brittana

* * *

"So, why are we going to see Miss Brittany?" Isabella asked.

Kurt sighed, turning to their daughter.

"Sweetheart, remember when you signed up for dance class last month?"

The little girl nodded.

"Miss Brittany teacher your dance class."

"Oh," the seven year old replied.

"Here we are," Blaine announced. The three Anderson-Hummel's got out of the car and headed inside.

When they were in the building, Isabella spoke up again.

"Is this skirt okay? Is it _too _pink? What if everyone doesn't like me?" She rambled.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and back at their daughter.

"Honey, they have no reason not to like you," Blaine stated.

"_But_…"

"Bella, sweetheart, you are going to do so well in this class and you are going to make so many new friends," Kurt added.

Isabella huffed, "I already have friends."

"I thought you wanted to do this…" Both men asked their daughter.

"I do. I'm just scared."

"There is no need to worry. Have _courage_," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. He remembered the day he sent that text like yesterday.

_Courage_.

Isabella furrowed her brow. She was thinking hard. That much they could tell. Then she spoke.

"What does that mean?"

xxx

"My _dolphins_! And_ Bella_!" Brittany squealed as Blaine, Kurt, and Isabella entered the studio.

Isabella looked up at her daddies.

"Why is she calling you '_dolphins_'?" The young girl asked, "What does that mean?"

"_Nothing_," Kurt and Blaine answered at the same time. They would explain that remark when she was older.

"Welcome to_ Bubble Toes Dance Studio_!" Brittany added, "Do you like the name? I wanted to name it after Lord Tubbington since it was him who led me to this place one day, while we were out for a walk. But Mike protested."

"She walks her cat?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt shushed him as Brittany continued rambling.

"So, since there was a tie on what the name should be, I called home and talked to Santana and she said she was all for my name. But Mike said that wasn't fair because it was Santana. So, I asked a bunch of our dance friends and, well, Mike's name won."

Isabella spun around, twirling, "So, Miss Brittany, do you like my outfit? Daddy Kurt, Aunt Rachel, and Aunt Mercedes helped pick it out."

Brittany bent down to the little girl, "I love it, Bella. So, are you ready to start dancing?"

Isabella smiled brightly and nodded.

"Great."

"Hi, guys," Mike joined in, "Hey, Isabella."

"Hi."

"You guys can sit out here," Mike told Kurt and Blaine, pointing at the waiting room around them, "Or you can leave and come back."

Blaine pointed to the seats behind them.

"I think we will stay here," Blaine replied.

"Okay," Mike and Brittany responded.

"Have fun, sweetheart," the two men told Isabella.

xxx

An hour and a half later, Isabella bombarded out of the dance studio, smiling and full of energy, humming.

"Did you enjoy your first dance class?" Kurt asked her.

She nodded as Blaine helped her put her coat on. Once it was on, she took both of her daddy's hands and they headed out the door of the studio.

"You're full of energy, little one," Blaine said to their daughter, "What did you learn today?"

Isabella spun to face her parents.

"You'll see," she answered, beaming from ear to ear.

Xxx

It was three months later, when _Bubble Toes Dance Studio_ had their recital. That morning, the Anderson-Hummel household was filled with dance costumes, curling irons, dance shoes, and close friends. More specifically the people there were Sam and Mercedes and their daughter, Alicia, who was in Isabella's dance class. Rachel and Finn and their three daughters, Sophie, who was in Brittany and Mike's advanced class, Abby, who was in Isabella's class, and their newborn, baby Hannah. Then there was Puck and Quinn, who were there to support their biological granddaughter, even though Isabella had no idea that they were her grandparents or that Beth was her mother. Isabella thought of them just as she thought of the others, really close family. Lastly, there was Carole and Burt who came to see their adopted granddaughter.

"_Mama! Mama!_"

Both Rachel and Mercedes snapped their heads up.

"What honey?" they said in unison. The group around them laughed. With more than one little girl in the house and them both being mothers, they were both likely to answer.

Alicia stepped out from the other room in her ballet leotard and pink tutu.

"Mama! Daddy! Look at me!"

Sam and Mercedes smiled at their daughter.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Mercedes smiled. Sam nodded in agreement.

The other girls quickly followed. The three seven year olds and the one thirteen year old lined up in a row.

"You are all gorgeous," Carole told them.

"All the boys will be falling for you," Quinn remarked.

Sophie smiled.

"_Ah! No!_" Sam, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine all said in response, "They are way too young!"

"_Daaad!_" Sophie rolled her eyes at her father, Finn, who was had baby Hannah on his lap.

xxx

"Welcome to _Bubble Toes _dance studio's recital," Brittany spoke into the microphone, "First off, we have Mike's jazz dance class, Level 7, dancing to '_Somewhere Only We Know._'"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as Brittany walked off the stage to sit next to Santana, who was taping the recital, at Brittany's request.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it, somewhere only we know…_

At the end of that performance, Brittany ran towards backstage and Mike walked up to the microphone, "Next, we have Brittany's Level 7 contemporary class dancing to _'Single Ladies.'_"

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies…now put your hands up!_

Kurt couldn't help but move to the beat, even when sitting. It was his favorite song to dance to and by the way Blaine was looking at him, it had to be Blaine's favorite song Kurt danced to, as well.

It was ten dance classes later when Isabella's class was up.

"Our last class of the recital is our Level 1, ballet, jazz, tap class led by Brittany and in the jazz class, co-lead by me," Mike spoke into the microphone, "The ballet portion will be danced to an original song called, '_Get it Right_' that our show choir group wrote in high school and we got our soloist, Miss Rachel Berry, now, Mrs. Rachel Hudson, to record it for us. Then, in the jazz portion, the girls will be dancing to _'Love Story'_, and lastly in the tap, the girls will be dancing to the upbeat version of _High School Musical's_, '_What I've Been Looking For_.'"

The first two performances were good. But the last was superb.

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, do, do. What I've Been Looking For. Doo, doo, doo, do, doo, do, do. What I've Been Looking For…_

By the end of the final number, Isabella was smiling brightly. The crowd cheered and both Kurt and Blaine could tell that she loved it. She loved the applause, much like Kurt and Rachel. In that moment, as Santana and Brittany hugged, Sam and Mercedes ran up to their daughter, Rachel bounced up and down cheering while Finn struggled to stop Hannah from crying at the loud noise, and Quinn and Puck talked to Beth on the phone about the performance, Kurt and Blaine knew that their baby girl was going places.

She is an Anderson-Hummel after all.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It took forever to write this chapter and I'm still not **_**that**_** happy with it. I liked the first two "moments" better. Anyways, I wrote an outline, so the updates will come faster, and it goes until Isabella's wedding day. This is mostly fluff so far, but it will get more dramatic as she gets older (like junior high and high school). **

**Also, I realized that I after the writing the prequel to this, **_**Love Your Baby Girl**_**, that was the only time I wrote Klaine with Isabella as a baby. But I want this story/ 'moments' to go in chronological order. So, I will post "baby Isabella with Klaine" flashbacks in some chapters, as she gets older. **

**Next chapter, is Isabella's eighth birthday with a Kurt Hummel planned party. One of the two times she'll have a birthday part as a 'moment' in this story. Coming up a few chapters later, she'll be apart of Klaine's reunion with ND and the Warblers (two separate chapters). **

**Anyways, follow me on Tumblr, you can ask questions about upcoming moments in this story there, as well (w/o an account). The link to my blog is at the bottom of my profile. **

**And **_**please **_**review! It makes me write faster (and better)! :)**


	4. Party Princess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or the Royals. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Party Princess

**Isabella's Age: **7/8

* * *

Kurt was looking at the calendar on the kitchen wall. It was January 17th, ten days before Isabella's eighth birthday.

"Do you think she'd want a teddy bear tea party?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at him from the stove where he was cooking breakfast.

"Didn't we do that last year?"

Kurt nodded, sighing, "_Right_…well, what do you think she would like?"

"Why don't you ask her…" Blaine answered, pointing to the young girl stumbling towards the kitchen, half-asleep.

"Morning sweetheart," both men's voices ran out in unison

"Mornin'," the second grader mumbled.

Blaine sat down a plate of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes in front of their daughter.

"You awake there?" he asked.

"Mhm," Isabella mumbled in response.

Both Kurt and Blaine took their seats at the table.

"So, Bella," Kurt began, "We were wondering, what do you want for your birthday? What kind of party?"

That was the magic question. The young girl's head snapped up from her pancakes.

"Just a second," she said, getting up from her chair.

Kurt and Blaine watched as she ran to her room and ran back, returning with a notebook and a fluffy pink pen.

Blaine chuckled as he remembered Kurt doing the same throughout the years for his eighteenth and twenty-first birthdays, Burt and Carole's anniversary, Rachel and Finn's wedding, Mercedes and Sam's wedding, Quinn and Puck's wedding (who were the first of the glee club to get married), and even their own wedding.

Once she opened her notebook, she looked back up at her fathers'.

"I was thinking, maybe a princess party," Isabella told them.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes light up.

"_Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."_

"_Whereas I'm spending my summer composing Pip Pip Hooray, the Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton."_

"Oh, and this is my birthday wish list and the people I'd like to invite," she said, handing them a piece of paper, torn out of the notebook.

"Great," Blaine said, taking the list. He looked at the list of her friends.

_Alicia_

_Abby_

_Kinsey_

_Haley_

_Ellie_

_Alexandra_

_Mia_

"Seven people," Blaine stated, "Not too small, not too big."

"So, you want a princess party?" Kurt reiterated. Isabella nodded, "We can make that happen. Are you thinking more _Disney _princess or real princesses?"

"Um, _both, _I guess," she grinned.

Blaine looked at the clock.

"Sweetheart, you better go get ready for basketball this morning. We have to go soon," he told her. Isabella looked at him in protest. Blaine knew she wanted to stay home and watch her dream party be planned, "Trust me, your daddy will have his Will and Kate, Harry and Pippa magazines out still when you get home."

The young girl nodded and scurried off towards her room. Kurt ran off towards his and Blaine's room to find his _Royal Wedding of 2011_ and _Royal Wedding of 2014_ magazines. He quickly returned to the kitchen.

"I'll let you deal with the Disney part, if you'd like," Kurt told his husband, "I know you _love _that."

Blaine smiled, "I'd be delighted."

"_Dad!_" Isabella shouted from the entryway, "_Let's go! I don't want to be late! I am the captain, after all_."

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, "When did she become team captain? I didn't think they had that in YMCA basketball."

"She's not," Blaine said, "She just thinks she is because of her team spirit."

xxx

"_And then I scored that one hoop! That girl thought she had me blocked, but she didn't!"_ Isabella rambled as she entered the Anderson-Hummel house.

"Yes, baby girl. I was there," Blaine said for the fifth time since they left the game.

Upon entering the house, both Blaine and Isabella saw Kurt hastily going back in forth from the kitchen to the living room. Magazines were spread out everywhere as were shopping bags.

When Kurt saw them standing there, he jumped up.

"Hey, can you put these in the mailbox? These are the invites!" He asked Blaine.

Invites were done, tiara's were bought, food was planned. How was that possible? It had only been a few hours.

"Um, yeah," Blaine answered, "You got all this done in two hours?"

Kurt glared at him.

Blaine didn't even know why he even asked that question. It was _Kurt. _Kurt could do anything in a short amount of time.

xxx

It was finally Isabella's birthday. The Anderson-Hummel house was decorated and filled with people. In addition to Isabella's seven friends, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Quinn were also invited. Beth was too, but both Quinn and Puck said she didn't feel up to coming.

Kurt looked frantically around the room, making sure everything was in place.

"Those tiaras! I now am just realizing that they look _nothing _like Kate and Pippa's tiaras! They are going to hate them!" He worried, "And the—and the—"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"_Honey_, they are just _fine_," Kurt glared at that word and Blaine back-peddled, "They look _great. _The girls are not going to be able to tell. They are in second grade."

Rachel and Finn walked up behind them, "We're done with our cover of _A Whole New _World. Blaine, it's your turn."

"Right," Blaine nodded, heading towards the stage.

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl—who has everything…_

Kurt stepped back from the throng of girls who were dancing to Blaine's cover of _Part of Your World_. That's when he heard the front door open. He leaned over to see a blonde boy and a light brown haired girl walk in with a bag—_Beth _and James.

"Hey, Bethy," Puck hugged his daughter.

"Hi, honey," Quinn added.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Beth replied, "Where are Kurt and Blaine? We have something to give them, to give her."

Blaine quickly finished his song at the sight of Beth and passed the guitar off to Sam who was next.

"Hi," Beth reiterated to Kurt and Blaine, "Um, we have a gift for Isabella. It's a locket, an empty one, she can put whatever inside it. And one more thing, we have a videotape. If she ever wants to know about us, um, after you and maybe Rachel explain, you can show her this."

Blaine took the tape from Beth's hand, "We will show her when she asks. We _promise_." He walked off to his and Kurt's room to put the tape in a special place for Isabella to see one day.

"As for the gift," Kurt added, "How about you two give it to her?"

Beth looked at James, then at her parents, then back at Kurt.

"Um, okay."

"You go," James told Beth, "I need to talk to your mom and dad."

Kurt led her towards Isabella.

"Bella, honey," Kurt began, "I'd like you to meet someone. She's Quinn and Puck's daughter. She has a special gift for you."

The second grader nodded as Kurt walked a few steps away.

Beth bent down.

"Hi, sweetheart. This is for you."

Isabella took the gift bag from Beth and opened it. A silver locket fell into the palm of her hand.

"It's pretty, thank you," Isabella replied. Beth nodded.

Isabella handed the bag to Blaine as he passed by, then turned back to Beth, "What's your name?"

"Beth," Beth answered.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Isabella, but people call me Bella, sometimes. Do you want to dance with me? Uncle Sam's singing _Bella Notte _next with your daddy and Mr. Artie."

"I'd love to."

Beth took her biological daughter's outstretched hand and followed her.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

**Not my best written Klaine/Daughter "moment", I still like the first two were better written then the last two. Plus, originally, I wasn't going to have this chapter. I just came up with it on a whim when thinking of Kurt's party/wedding planning skills. I also kept wanting to write more party planning details, but when I tried, it just didn't come out right—so I erased that part. **

**Lastly, in this fic, Prince Harry and Pippa Middleton are mentioned as married. For Kurt's sake, of course. And because I love the line in London's Klaine/Brittany skit where he's like, "The Will to my Kate, the Pippa to my Harry—God willing."  
**

_**Again, please please please review. **_**Like Rachel says, "I need applause to live." I need reviews to write. :)**

**Oh, and I know _Bella Notte _is not a Disney princess song, but it _is _Disney and a total flashback to 2x22.  
**


	5. Little Miss Lima

**Chapter 5: **Little Miss Lima

* * *

**Isabella's Age: **8

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"Can we get this book?" Isabella begged, running up to her parents in the Lima, Ohio _Target_.

"No, sweetheart," Kurt replied, "You have enough in this cart already. You don't need that. You can probably get it at the library, anyway."

"But _daddy!_" Isabella whined, "I _have _to _have _it!"

Kurt shook his head 'no.'

The eight year old girl turned to Blaine.

"Dad, _look!_" She held up the book.

Blaine looked up at their daughter.

"That looks like a cool book, honey," he told her.

Isabella nodded.

"It's a book on acting and how to play your part. Plus, some vocal stuff, too. Aunt Rachel recommended it."

"Do you want it? We can get it, if you'd like," Blaine responded.

Isabella smiled and clapped happily while jumping up and down in a very London Tipton-esq fashion. Then, she threw the book into the shopping cart.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt said, sternly.

"What?" Blaine replied, innocently.

"She already has three outfits, a _new _soccer ball, a _new _softball glove, and the CD from the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_. I already told her she couldn't have it."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine began, trying to persuade his husband. It's better than some toy she'll play with once and never use again. It's on acting and singing. Be glad she wants to buy a book, especially on something that we—and everyone in our extended family—loved. She'll use it for quite a few years."

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Is everything okay, honey?" Blaine asked his husband, "I haven't seen you this stressed since our sleep deprivation when Isabella was a baby."

Both men thought of the memory.

_The crying started up again. _

"_Ugh! We just put her down less than fifteen minutes ago!" Kurt complained, "Can't she stay asleep?"_

_Blaine rolled over on his side, to look at the clock. It was 4:30 A.M., Kurt was right, they had only been asleep (more like half-asleep, giving their parental instincts) for a short time. Isabella had been crying since a short time after they to bed at 7:45 P.M. The only solid hour they had any sleep was between eleven and midnight, after they sang a lullaby. Since then, though, they had been up and down, taking turns in the beginning, then quickly deciding that both of them better get up, trying to calm their baby girl. The lullabies weren't working any more either, whether it was because she just didn't want to hear them or because past midnight Blaine and Kurt's phenomenal singing voices quickly disappeared with the lack of sleep. _

"_She's barely two months old, Kurt," Blaine responded, groggily, "She's not going to."_

"_At this rate, we'll be sleep-deprived for the next three years!"_

"_Stop exaggerating. It won't be that long. If you really want your sleep, I'll just get up and go," Blaine stated. _

"_No," Kurt decided, pushing himself up off the bed, "We'll both go. You'll need a counter-tenor to back up your twentieth rendition of 'Rock-A-Bye-Baby'."_

"_Yeah, sure," Blaine mumbled as Kurt helped him onto his feet. _

_The two men walked into their daughter's nursery. Blaine picked her up and cradled her in his arms. _

"_Ready?" Kurt muttered, "Roc—"_

"_I think we should sing a different song," Blaine suggested._

"_Whatever," Kurt mumbled. _

_Blaine walked over to the rocking chair, in the opposite corner of the room, and sat down. _

"_Hey, baby girl," he whispered, "Do you like Disney?"_

_The only response given was a wail. _

"_Thought so," Kurt muttered. _

_Blaine shot him a look. _

"'_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete…" Blaine trailed off into a long rendition of 'Part of Your World.' Within those few minutes of singing and with Kurt doing an occasional line in harmony, the crying stopped. _

_Blaine carefully placed their daughter back in her crib and tip-toed out, with Kurt following him. _

"_Told you she'd like it," Blaine said to Kurt. _

_The next time they woke up was to the alarm clock at 8:10 A.M. _

"_I don't want to get up," Kurt complained, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow. Blaine mumbled in agreement._

_But they did. They even left the house without hair-products and styling gel in their mussed up hair. Something neither of them would've done if they were fully coherent. _

_They were later sent home from work, Kurt by Mercedes from her house, Blaine by Finn from the high school, to get sleep because their two friends and co-workers decided that they didn't want to deal with the moodiness of either man. That, and, they cared for their friend. _

Kurt passed the cart of to Isabella, who had been begging to push that shopping cart for the last ten minutes.

"Alicia had the flu, so Sam and Mercedes were trading days to stay home with her. That wasn't really a problem since we work in our design studio—which is located in their house's basement," Kurt began.

Kurt and Mercedes had become well-known designers in the past eight years. When Rachel decided, at four months pregnant with her first child, after starring in almost ten Broadway productions, having seven _Tony Award _nominations, and winning five of the seven awards, she would rather not raise a child in New York City or the surrounding suburbs and would like to move back to Lima (much to Finn's, as well as Kurt and Blaine's, surprise). Kurt and Blaine decided that they were going to follow them and try and start their own family. Seven years later, they were given that chance when Quinn and Puck announced that their daughter, Beth, was pregnant. Beth decided, a few months into her pregnancy, to let Kurt and Blaine adopt her baby. During that time, Rachel didn't lose her NYC dreams completely and opened up her own theatre in Lima, appropriately named _Broadway Bound_. Blaine also took up a job with Finn at William McKinley High School, which he did attend his senior year, both of them being co-directors of New Directions. At that time, Blaine had also looked into a job at his other old high school, Dalton Academy, but Westerville was almost two hours away from Lima and he didn't want to move Kurt or their newborn baby. Also then, Mercedes and Kurt had come up with a plan to start their own line of clothing.

"But then Mercedes got sick, so I haven't been able to go over there," the counter-tenor continued, "Plus, I don't want to catch anything or bring anything home to you or Bella. Mercedes had Sam bring over some of the stuff that needed to be finished, as well as the company cell phone so if we got requests, I'd be able to write them down. But lately, I have been bombarded will calls, all for pageant-like dresses and all in the Lima area. I don't even know why, I haven't heard of any pageants lately."

As they finished checking out and began to leave the store, Blaine's eyes flickered to a piece of paper on the wall behind Kurt.

"I think I know why," he answered.

"Blaine, honestly, why would _you _kn—"

Blaine shoved one of the flyers in Kurt's face. Kurt took the flyer and read it.

_Little Miss Lima Pageant_

_June 20__th_

_For girls ages 7-9. Located at Valley Hill Park. _

"Forget those other little girls dresses—Isabella, sweetheart," Kurt called.

The young girl turned around.

"What daddy?"

"Would you like to be in a pageant?" he asked.

"Like Miss America?" the young girl responded.

"Kind of, but for girls around your age," Kurt explained.

"_Yes!_ Do I get to wear a fancy dress?"

Kurt nodded.

"Auntie Mercedes and I will make it for you."

"_Yay!_" Isabella squealed, climbing into the backseat of the Anderson-Hummel family car.

"Didn't you just tell me that Mercedes was sick?" Blaine commented.

"Yeah, so, she's not going to be sick forever," Kurt replied, climbing into the driver's seat.

Blaine climbed into the passenger seat and opened up the crumpled flyer.

"It says June 20th, that is a week and a half from no."

Kurt's eyes widen.

"Crap," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Do you know if Rachel can help?"

"Did you not see how she dressed in high school?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Keywords: _in high school_. Now, she dresses pretty normally."

Kurt sighed.

"That's true," Kurt admitted, as much as he didn't want to, "Plus, we have a whole stock of young girl's formal dresses that we made during our free time over the school Spring Break time, we can let the other ladies look through those—I'll ask Brit, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel to come over and help them—and I'll work on designing Bella's dress."

xxx

Kurt did just that. They were all pretty helpful too (with the exception of Santana, sometimes, when one of the mother's would criticize something and she would go all 'Lima Heights', well a moderate version with the young ears around) especially since Isabella ran through the crowd of mothers and their young girl's in the Anderson-Hummel home every ten minutes and asked him was done with her dress.

Eventually, he was done, about three days before the pageant. The last three days, he spent time teaching her pageantry.

Soon, the day of the pageant arrived.

Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes (who was feeling much better now), walked back stage with Isabella. Finn, Finn and Rachel's daughters, Sam, his and Mercedes daughter, Burt, Carole, Mike, Mike's wife, Artie, Tina, Puck, and Quinn were out front in the audience. Quinn almost asked if she could help, since she had one the 'Little Miss Lima' title twice, but then decided she'd rather watch her biological granddaughter from the audience.

A thin, blonde woman walked up to them.

"Contestants name."

"Isabella Anderson-Hummel."

"Mine is Amanda Hansen. And you are all back here for her…?" the woman questioned.

"No, just me," Kurt announced.

"Not your wife?"

Brittany reached for Santana's hand, Mercedes gave the pageant lady her 'hell to the no' look, and Rachel twisted her wedding band back and forth.

Kurt, well, Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "See you after the show, honey," and kissed him.

Amanda took a step back and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I—"

Santana glared at the woman and the woman went silent.

"Dressing room, on your left," Amanda told them and quickly went to check-in the next young girl.

"Come on, sweetie," Kurt took Isabella's hand.

xxx

The pageant went quickly. Before any of them knew it, it was the final round and Isabella had made it through all of them. The best for all Isabella's family was that she was the _only _girl in the talent round that could sing (though, she wasn't the only one that did). The pageant mom's backstage probably flipped when she belted out "_Funny Girl"_ in tune, compared to their daughters that screamed hit pop songs.

Isabella rushed backstage to Kurt.

"Okay, time to put your special dress on," he announced, holding the purple dress on the hanger.

"How about we help out?" he heard Santana ask.

"Well—"

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel said, "Go out and enjoy this moment with Blaine! We all know she's going to win, anyway, since those other girls can't sing worth a dam—_"_ she caught herself, when Kurt glared at her, "Worth a_ darn_."

"Okay," Kurt responded, "Bella, sweetheart, Aunt Santana, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Brittany, and Aunt Mercedes, are going to help you. I'm going to go watch with daddy Blaine."

The eight year old nodded, hugged Kurt, and walked with Santana and Brittany towards the changing stalls.

xxx

"This years, _Little Miss Lima is…Isabella Anderson-Hummel!_"

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes squealed from backstage and all hugged each other. Finn, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, Burt, and Carole cheered loudly. Quinn jumped up and down with Tina.

Kurt and Blaine…well, Kurt and Blaine did all of the above: cheering and jumping. But the one thing they did that no one else could in their row.

"That's _our _daughter!" Kurt and Blaine both shouted, "_Our _daughter is _Little Miss Lima_."

No one in the stadium was prouder than those two men as Isabella was crowned.

* * *

**Please review! They keep me writing faster on this story and writing well. :)**

**Oh and this story does not follow Quinn's "Lucy Caboosey" storyline.  
**


	6. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Chapter 6: **The Hudson-Hummel-Anderson Family Christmas

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Frost covered the windows of the Anderson-Hummel home as a soft snow blanketed Lima, Ohio on Christmas Eve. Kurt and Blaine and their eight year old daughter, Isabella, had just gotten home from an early Christmas Eve church service, where the young Anderson-Hummel girl played Mary in the Christmas pageant.

Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, with Isabella, who had busied herself with signing the last of her personalized Christmas cards to her Grandma Carole, Grandpa Burt, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, and her cousins. Blaine was filing through the many Christmas cards, photos, and letters that had been in their mailbox when they had gotten home.

He stopped on one particular one, Kurt noticed, as Blaine kept reading the same letter over and over again. Then, finally, he looked up at his husband, a smile forming on his face.

"Nick and Jeff are moving back here! They said they've decided to relocate from the big city, to raise their kids here!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt knew that Blaine missed his old Warbler friends (with the exception of Sebastian, though neither of them really considered him a friend). After high school, most of them had moved away. The few that still remained here, like Thad and Trent and their wives, were still a two-hour drive to Westerville. Nick and Jeff had been Blaine and Kurt's closest friends during their New York City days. Not that they hadn't been friends during their Dalton days, they had, they just became best friends as the years progressed. And not that Rachel and Finn didn't count—it's just…living with Finn and Rachel…they can't get along all the time. As for Wes and David, they lived in Connecticut with their wives and their children, somewhere near Hartford. So they weren't around either.

It wasn't as if Blaine hated his friends from New Directions. Of course he didn't. He just missed his Dalton friends.

Kurt nodded.

"That's great, honey!"

Blaine help up the photo of the Sterling-Duval family.

"Look how much their kids have grown! Nathan is eight, two months away from turning nine. Oh, and look at little Megan! She's five, now!"

Kurt finally abandoned organizing the presents for the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson family Christmas, which was less than an hour away, and walked over to the table, sitting down with his husband and his daughter.

A few minutes later, when Isabella has left the room in search of photos from her last performance, Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, honey, are you sure you don't want to visit your fam—"

"No," Blaine stated, quickly cutting Kurt off.

The countertenor knew that Blaine didn't have the best relationship with his parents. Blaine's mother was a work-a-holic, who always seemed to be out of town, on a business trip. But Michelle Anderson wasn't the problem, actually. When she was home, she was nothing but nice to Kurt, her son, and her granddaughter. The problem was Blaine's father. Even after all these years, it still seemed to Blaine that Bill Anderson could not come to terms with his son's sexuality. Yes, he did attend Blaine and Kurt's wedding (per Michelle's request) and visited them after Isabella was born—but that's all he had done—and even then, he couldn't seem to be around them without making snide comments. Blaine did not want his family to be subject to all that, so he stayed distant from his parents over the years—with the occasional exception of a visit from his mother. But even those were rare. All Kurt wanted to do was try and mend broken ties. But he loved Blaine, so he respected his husband's wishes.

"We should get going," Kurt said, looking out the window, where he could see the snow was beginning to pick up.

Blaine nodded in agreement, placing the Christmas cards he had been holding in their Christmas card basket. Then, he moved to the front close to gather his, Kurt's, and Isabella's winter coats, hats, gloves, and scarves as Kurt stacked the boxes near the garage door.

"Isabella! Sweetheart! It's time to go!" Blaine called.

The eight year old girl darted out of her room with her bag of Christmas cards, her suitcase, and pillow.

"I'm ready, dad!" she announced, holding her stuffed penguin tightly in one hand. Blaine motioned for Isabella to come put her snow boots on. Then, he moved to help Kurt put the boxes of presents in the car trunk. When both men returned inside, they found Isabella lying down on the floor, struggling to put her snow boots on. They laughed in unison and moved to help their daughter. Once the boots were on correctly and everyone was in the proper winter attire, the Anderson-Hummel family got into their car and began out in the cold and snowy Lima, Ohio Christmas Eve night.

Blaine drove slowly and carefully, as not to skid or go off the road. This, however, made Kurt quite agitated, because it really only took ten to twenty minutes to get to his dad and Carole's house. They, however, had been on the road for forty-five minutes.

"Blaine _Everett _Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt protested. "Could you drive faster? Santa's reindeer could beat us there! And Isabella's fallen asleep, because of how slow you are driving and how long it is taking us to get there!"

The countertenor pointed to their young daughter, who was snoozing peacefully in the backseat of the car.

Blaine's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"_Excuse me_, but I have _precious _cargo in _this _car. _Bella _and _you!_ And I would like to get there without anyone hurt!" the former Warbler remarked as they neared Burt and Carole's house.

Kurt huffed and turned to look out the window. Within minutes, they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home, pulling into the snow-covered driveway.

Isabella, now awake, pushed her door open quickly, trying to get out.

"_Whoa!_ Wait a second!" Both Kurt and Blaine called after her daughter. The snow was pretty deep for the eight year old girl to be walking around in—especially with the way the wind was whipping, at that moment—and then two men did not want to take any chances. As Kurt grabbed the boxes from the trunk, Blaine scooped up Isabella and her things and made his way to the front door.

The door flung open, with Carole standing in the entry way of the home.

"Come in! Come in!" Carole called, scooping Isabella out of Blaine's arms, and setting her down by the stairs, so she could take off her snow boots.

Blaine turned back to go help his husband carry in the boxes of Christmas presents and get their suitcases, but, as he did, he saw the countertenor was right behind him, all the boxes and both of their overnight bags in tow.

At Blaine's gaping expression, Kurt muttered, "There was a reason no one ever beat my mile-run time," as he walked into the house. Blaine began to say something, but decided against. It probably wasn't appropriate with little ears around. He just found Kurt's athleticism _very _attractive.

Blaine shut the door behind his family, just as two of the Hudson children bombarded out of the living room. Fifteen year old Sophia and eight year old Abby ran towards them, quickly followed by their parents. Rachel was carrying two year old Hannah and Finn was holding a blanket and a sippy-cup. Burt also followed.

"Kurt, Blaine," the older man stepped forward to hug the two men, chuckling. "Great to see you, even though we just had lunch last weekend."

"Great to actually get here," Kurt told his dad as he eyed Blaine.

"Glad we could have another family Christmas, _dad_," Blaine interjected. It still felt weird, all these years later, to not call him _Mr. Hummel_, but once Kurt and Blaine were married, Burt had insisted.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" Sophia and Abby shouted in unison. "Bella!"

Abby quickly took her cousin's hand. "Grandma Carole is letting us help make Christmas cookies, before we have to go to bed!"

Isabella's eyes widened and she glanced up at her parents. They nodded and she scurried towards the kitchen with her two cousins and Carole.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Burt laughed in unison as the three girls took off towards the kitchen.

"_Mama_?" Two year old Hannah looked up at Rachel with pleading eyes. The dark-haired woman looked over at her husband and then back at her daughter.

"Alright," Rachel began. "You can help them."

Rachel set Hannah down. As soon as she did, the toddler took off.

"_Whoa!_ Wait a second, honey! Wait for mama!"

Rachel dashed after the youngest Hudson girl. Rachel, indeed, was Jewish, as were her children, buit they celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas.

As Rachel took off, Finn set down Hannah's blanket and sippy-cup on the table.

"So, great smell, huh?" Finn blurted out.

Blaine, Kurt, and Burt chuckled.

"Carole's been baking up a storm all day and prepping more ingredients, so the kids could help bake," Burt added. "So, can I help you with your bags…or your boxes of _presents_?"

"Yeah, I'll help with the presents, too," Finn interjected.

Burt eyed the boxes expectantly. So did Finn.

"Honestly, you two are just as bad as Blaine and Bella—they _never _can wait. They _always _have to know," Kurt laughed, picking up one of the tubs with presents in it. "But yes, you can take the box—as long as you don't do an _Eloise At Christmastime_!"

"Hey, but Eloise saved the day in the end!" Finn responded. All three men looked at him strangely. "_What_? I have _three daughters!_"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"_Sure_," Blaine retorted, jokingly.

Burt and Finn picked up the boxes and headed towards the living room, where the Christmas tree was. Two hours later, around nine-fifteen in the evening , it was time for the young ones to go to sleep.

"Bedtime!" Blaine, Kurt, and Finn called. As Sophia and Hannah, carried by Rachel, went up the stairs, the two eight year olds pouted.

"But _dad! Daddy!_" Isabella whined.

"Come on," Blaine stated. "I'll read to you."

Then, Isabella, followed by Abby, scurried up the stairs and into their pajamas. Before no time, they heard the words of one of their favorite Christmas stories.

"_It was the night before Christmas and all through the house…"_

By ten-thirty, the house was quiet. Three of the girls were asleep in Finn's old bedroom. Hanna was with her parents because of the extra space for a small toddler bed in the guest room, where they were sleeping. Burt and Carole were fast asleep in their bedroom. Kurt was lying in his old bed in his old bedroom, waiting for Blaine, who was in the bathroom.

The dark-haired man appeared within seconds and crawled into bed with his husband, pulling the covers up around them, because it was quite cold.

"Do you remember our first Christmas in New York?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "How could I _ever _forget? You and Rachel tralloping around in the snow in Central Park, after you had left me in the dust, because I slipped and fell into a pile of snow, while Finn, Nick, and Jeff had to help me out.

Kurt thought about the memory.

"Yeah…_sorry_," he chuckled, snuggling into Blaine's side. "Then, our first Christmas when we were married?"

Blaine blushed a deep scarlet and remembered how the two labels had gotten missed up on two presents—not purposely. The tag from Finn to Rachel had somehow gotten flipped with a tag from Kurt to Blaine and Blaine had opened to find a Victoria's Secret nightgown. He remembered his embarrassment and realizing the tags had gotten mixed ups and the chuckles of Finn, Rachel, Nick, Jeff, and even a slight chuckle from Kurt behind him.

Blaine shook off the memory with a laugh. "How about our first Christmas with Bella?"

"_Best. Christmas. Ever_." Kurt murmured, remembering that Isabella's first Christmas had been here (and every one of Bella's Christmases had been here since) at his dad and Carole's house and it was one of the first night's that Bella had slept all through the night, meaning both Kurt and Blaine had slept for almost the entire night, for the first time months. Well, actually, according to Blaine, Bella _had _woken up, but her Grandpa Burt and her Grandma Carole had taken care of their nearly one year old granddaughter, reading her Christmas stories many times before she had fallen back asleep.

A snore snapped Kurt out of his thoughts and he looked to see Blaine fast sleep. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and snuggled into the covers and, soon, he too was drifting into dreamland that Christmas night.

It only seemed seconds before they felt a familiar jumping on their bed.

"_Dad! Daddy! _Wake up! _It's Christmas!" _Isabella Anderson-Hummel shouted at the top of her lungs. It seemed as if she had started a pattern, because shouting from a certain fifteen and eight year old girls sounded from the room next door.

Kurt and Blaine each took a hand of their daughter's and headed downstairs and saw that the rest of their family had congregated in the living room. And as presents were exchanged and carols were sung (_Baby, It's Cold Outside _and _Let it Snow _were in the mix, just only after Rachel had finished her renditions of _Merry Christmas, Darling _and _River_) they knew it was _definitely _an Extraordinary Merry Christmas.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far. :)**

**Sorry for the **_**super **_**long wait on the update. It's been since late August. I'm just the girl who decided to have six WIP's going at the same time (well, 5, if you count that one is a prompt-fic). I will try not to wait as long for the next update (which will probably be sometime in December). I did write some Klaine one-shots during the time, though, entitled, **_**Somewhere, **_**and **_**Halloween Klisses**_**, so head over to my profile page if you want to check those out. **

**Secondly, I wanted to address something. Many of you have asked about Bella finding out about Beth being her mother. She will, when she turns thirteen. So, in a bit. Obviously, she'll love the idea of having a mother (like Rachel), but she'll definitely still be more attached to her dads and will always consider them her parent's, no matter what. Which brings me to the issue of James. How would you like he, being Bella's biological father, be brought into the future chapter of Bella finding out about him and Beth…leave your comments in the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please! :)**


	7. Biographically Barbra

**Chapter 7: Biographically Barbra**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I wish I did, so I could control what happens on the show. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

It's not that Kurt and Blaine didn't love Broadway or Barbra Streisand. They absolutely adored the two things. They couldn't have honestly stood to live in New York City and attend the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (Kurt) or New York University (Blaine with a degree in theater and teaching) if they hadn't. But one person can only take hearing Barbra Streisand on-repeat_ three-hundred and seventy-six times_ for so long. (Yes, _three-hundred and seventy-six times_. Blaine had checked the count on his iTunes). With two exceptions: the obvious, Rachel Berry-Hudson, and now, Isabella Anderson-Hummel.

They could not ground the poor child from the music. She had done absolutely nothing wrong. She was just like every other nine year old child in that she had an obsession with something. And it wasn't that it was a bad obsession, per say. Just an overly repetitive one, maybe? The thing was that she constantly talked about it, sung along, played the songs on-full blast. It wasn't like that hadn't done that in their day (Kurt remembered hiding Blaine's Katy Perry CD's from him for nearly two weeks, just so he could finally here something else for a change), but they also had other interests at the time. Isabella, however, was a non-stop Barbra Streisand singing machine, knowing everything and telling them repeatedly facts about every little thing. Blaine and Kurt hadn't a clue what to do to other than inform her kindly that_ "You told me that, sweetie._" which didn't stop her from telling them ninety more times.

That is, until she came home from school one day.

At 3:30 P.M., the sound of a car pulled into a driveway, Sam and Mercedes's car to be exact, filled with the bustling laughter of Alicia Evans, Rose Puckerman (Marley and Jake's daughter), and Isabella. Isabella ran excitedly towards the front door of her home.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, researching his students ideas for New Direction's Regionals setlist, and emailing with Finn back and forth on what songs could be considered and what songs could definitely not. Kurt was nestled into Blaine's side, trying to nap, as he was trying to get over a nasty cold when Isabella walked in, dropping her book on the floor in the front hallway and barreling towards the living room at a fast speed.

_"DAD! DADDY! DAD! DADDY!"_ came the high-pitched scream of the nine year old little girl.

Both of the men instantly shot up, running to see if their child was alright.

"Bella, sweetheart?! Are you alright?!" Blaine panicked, running towards the kitchen with Kurt right behind him. Seeing that their daughter seemed unharmed, they took a deep breath.

She slid across the kitchen with her snowy-sopped socks, pushing a paper into her daddies faces.

Kurt took the paper from their daughter, reading it carefully, praying that this was her typical honor roll letter and not that one rare letter like when she pushed Jenna Wilde into the mud because Jenna had made fun of her friends, Nathan Sterling-Duval, Alicia Evans, and Alyssa Clarington-Smythe over a month ago for wanting to try out for the school play. (And, really, neither Kurt or Blaine could blame their child for wanting to defend her friends, especially against someone as bitchy-however, bitchy a nine year old can really be-as Kitty Wilde's daughter.)

_PROJECT:_

_Write/Present a biography one someone famous (deceased or living). You will present in first person as that person. Please have it fairly memorized and also dress up to accurately portray that person. Please keep the length to five minutes maximum. Please keep it fairly appropriate._

Both of the men did not see exactly why this paper required screaming and sprinting across the house towards them. Yes, the project seemed fun...but what was that exciting about it that made her react in such a manner?

That's when they saw, etched out in her fairly elegant cursive, next to her name, the words that defined her exactly why she reacted the way she had: BARBRA. The name was written boldly and underlined several times.

The two men looked up at their daughter, who, in a rush tried to explain. _"I CAN BE BARBRA STREISAND!"_

They hugged their little girl as she threw herself excitedly squealing with joy into their arms.

That night, as Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest, as they lay in bed, _Gilmore Girls _quietly on in the background, Kurt murmured, "You know, honey. This might not be a bad thing. In fact, it could help her, in a way."

Blaine nodded, in agreement. "You know, we have the most wonderful little girl in the world. I know we complain to each other about the repetitiveness of her obsession, but honestly, it's adorable how she takes after us and Rachel."

"That is true," Kurt replied, clicking off the television and kissing Blaine, before snuggling into the covers.

If someone had told Kurt and Blaine the previous week that they would be happy to hear about Isabella doing a completely memorized biography as Barbra Streisand, they would have probably told you that you were insane, as they attempted to turn down Isabella's music or tried to quiet her down as she bounced up and down telling you the latest fact she had learned about the legendary singer/actress. But, in the midst of all their slight annoyance at the obsession, which, yes, had been provoked by Rachel when she had given the little girl everything Barbra Streisand for Christmas that year, they knew that this was the best possible thing to happen at the moment. Isabella would be able to use her creativeness, her smarts, and her over-obsessiveness with Barbra Streisand to create something that she could probably already do-speak about everything Barbra, except, this time, as Barbra, herself. And this also could help her remember what she had already said and what she had not. Plus, she would, no doubt, blow every other presentation out of the water, because she knew everything.

xxx

Weeks passed and the Barbra Streisand chatter had far from commenced (however, both Kurt and Blaine had found it absolutely refreshing that the repeat count was only on_ four-hundred and-twenty-tw_o). Rachel was over all the time as she and Blaine and Kurt created the costume, picked a song, and rehearsed and memorized her speech for her class presentation (or really more so, Kurt and Rachel, as Blaine and Finn tried to come to a consensus on the set numbers for Regionals, which was in a couple of weeks).

Finally, the day of the presentation arrived, and, parents and family friends were invited. Rachel had been overly delighted to see the final presentation in action. On that day in early March, all the families crowded into the classroom to see the result of the project. In addition to Kurt and Blaine, several of their friends showed up to not only support their own children in the same class, but their friends' children as well. Finn and Rachel, Sam and Mercedes, Nick and Jeff, Santana and Brittany, Sebastian and Hunter, Tina and Artie, and Marley and Jake sat down around Kurt and Blaine, as they watched their children present.

When it was Isabella's turn, Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand, who grabbed Blaine's hand.

Minutes passed and every word of Isabella's presentation came out flawlessly. Minus the fact that she was nine and clearly shorter than Barbra Streisand, her presentation was one-hundred-percent convincing. She received a loud round-of-applause and Kurt and Blaine stood, cheering as loud as they could.

As Kurt kissed Blaine, in the midst of the cheering chaos, he whispered. "That's _our daughter_. That's _our baby girl_."

It might have only been a school presentation, brought upon by a major obsession, but any positive chance for applause was a great thing. She was just like her Aunt Rachel and her daddies that way-she basked in the glow of performing.

After all, if she was going to be the next Babra (or, as Rachel might add, believing she had already filled that role, the next Rachel Berry-Hudson), what better way was there to learn the response she might just be getting on the Broadway stage one day?

And there was no doubt that when she made that debut her daddies would be there cheering her on proudly from the front row.

* * *

**A/N: I am so completely sorry that I have not updated this in over a year. Truly, I am. I know this is kind of short, especially compared to the last chapter (which is my favorite chapter). I love writing this fic, I do. Klaine is my OTP and I love them so much. I have just been extremely busy with AP/Honors classes in my junior year of high school and have a ton of WIPs. I plan to update as soon as possible, but when that is, I don't know. I need to fulfill my resolution to update all my WIPs and when I do that, I'll update this again, as well. I do know what I want the next chapter to be about, it will just take some time to write it.**

**Oh, and because someone asked: the ships, again, for this fic are: Klaine (obviously), Fihel, Quick, Brittana, Samcedes, Huntbastian (Hunter and Sebastian from the Warblers! I don't care what Hunter says, I ship them together.), Artina (I ship Tike too, just fyi_), _Niff, and Jarley, as well as Wemma and everyone else that has shown up and I haven't mentioned. :)**

**I honestly don't know where this chapter came from, haha. I literally fell asleep thinking about this fic and had this dream where Klaine's daughter had become obsessed with Barbra Streisand as a result of Rachel giving/teaching her everything about Barbra. Add in my fangirl-ness, and that's this kind-of-coherent chapter.**  
**LOL.**

**Also, question again: Beth, obviously, has a biological father. I planned to introduce Beth to her when she reaches her pre-teen years, with Isabella still connected to her parents because Kurt and Blaine are her daddies forever, no matter what. They are her parents. However, I didn't know how to bring in James with the Beth story. I thought over several ideas: he let Beth reveal her identity in person, but he stayed back, not wanting to intervene, he was at war (I don't really want to do that idea)...but I'm not sure of those ideas. Do you, as the readers, have any? I'd like to hear them! :)**

**Another note: I know Glee is hard to watch right now after what happened. Just remember this, Klaine is for eternity. Ryan said it himself. They are forever. And, despite this whole "NotPaul" crap and "crush" stuff in the spoilers currently, you can tell that Klaine is back on the path to forever after that phone call and the Christmas stuff coming back up.**

**Klaine is forever and always endgame.**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
